


Home Guard

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: In a dingy church hall a new organisation is formed. Well....sort of.





	Home Guard

**Author's Note:**

> After the comments about UNIT in 'Resolution' and some talk on tumblr about space grandads, this silly little fic was born.

Graham glanced at Ian Chesterton and Wilf Mott and then looked around at the empty church hall with the sea of empty chairs. It was almost silent, only the sound of the drip from the leaky roof hitting the metal bucket underneath it. He held tightly to his clip-board and tapped the paper with a pen.

“Blimey, just the two of you, I thought when I put the feelers out there, that there might be a bit more interest. Surely my request for people who knew the Doc would be well…more of ya,” Graham said.

“Wilfred Mott at your service, young man,” Wilf said standing up and saluting.

“Been a while since I’ve been called young, but I’ll take that. Right, three people or otherwise, let’s start. I’m Graham and do you know why I sent this message?”

Ian smiled. “I’m Ian Chesterton and you were looking for people to step in now that UNIT has been temporarily dissolved? Any idea of what happened to them?”

“No idea, mate, budget cuts or something but I was talking to the Doc and it now seems we’re unprotected against alien threat. If she’s not around we’re toast.”

Wilf saluted again. “I’ll protect this Earth with every last fibre of my being. We’ll be like the Home Guard, protecting our shores from enemy threat.”

“I’ll do whatever I can,” Ian said. “Barbara and I spent so long trying to get back home whilst travelling with the Doctor. I’m not having anyone destroy it now.”

“So, we’ll have to be the three musketeers, won’t we?” Graham said, raising his fist in the air.

The other two laughed and Ian stood up finally so that they were all standing in a circle.

“I’m not sure I can do the sword fighting and the running anymore,” Ian said, clutching his walking stick.

“And I’m too long in the tooth for all that action malarkey,” Wilf added. “Though I do still own a paint gun.”

“Well according to my grandson Ryan, I’m useless with tech so we’ll leave all that to the youngens too,” said Graham. 

“My granddaughter’s the same,” Ian chuckled. “But we have to do this for them. We have to do it for all our children and grandchildren and all the future generations that deserve to live on our Earth in peace.”

“Well, I’ve got chills,” Wilf said, “though it could be this drafty room. So, what are we gonna call ourselves? Every organisation needs a name.”

Graham smiled and held his hands out in front of him. “How about the ‘Grandads Intelligence Taskforce’ or GIT for short?”

Ian and Wilf exchanged glances.

“GIT it is,” they said together, shaking hands. 

“In an emergency, the world can rely on us,” Ian said, “age does not defy us.”

They held hands and chanted the name three times. 

“We should get started right away,” Ian said. 

“The world is in our hands,” Wilf added.

“The Doc is relying on us,” Graham said.

There was a pause. A drop of water fell from the roof and landed on Graham’s clipboard.  
“Of course it’s thirsty work, we could always get a pint first.”

Ian looked at his watch. “I have a doctor’s appointment at three but that should be alright.”

“Donna won’t mind if I meet her a bit late,” Wilf said.

“To the pub!” Graham shouted, linking arms with Wilf and Ian. “We’ll get some grub too, you can’t defend the Earth on an empty stomach, can ya?”


End file.
